


Missing You

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, That feeling you get when someone passes away and you wish you could talk to them again, Yuri, girl love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Melia missing Fiora and makes a shocking discovery when she starts receiving messages from her deceased girlfriend.





	Missing You

“Fiora….why did you have to die?”

Melia was trying to hold her tears back after hearing about Fiora’s death. The High Entia did not remember anything after that. She wondered where everyone else was. She was inside her room checking her emails. She clicked Fiora’s chat box and reread the messages. Each message made her sad inside since she would ever receive or hear from Fiora again. She wished she could just hear her voice one more time. Melia leaned back against her chair and wiped her eyes.

“Fiora…”

_“Melia is that you?”_

Melia’s mouth slightly opened once she heard the chat box make a sound when a message was delivered. She raised an eyebrow and thought someone hacked into her girlfriend’s account. The High Entia replied and was infuriated.

“Who is this!? This is disgusting! Get out of my girlfriend’s account!”

_“Melia, it’s me, Fiora.”_

“Reyn!? If this is you, you are disgusting! This is not funny playing a prank like this! This is wrong hacking my girlfriend’s account!”

_“It’s really me Melia.”_

“Really!? Prove it!”

_“You and I talked privately, and I was explaining to you how the metal face mechon killed your father. I explained to you how I was dying slowly once Meyneth was killed by Zanza and how I became a mechon.”_

“…I want to believe it’s you but…..I don’t know…”

_“You know I love you right? I know you’re having a hard time trying to get over me…”_

Melia was starting to believe she really was talking to Fiora.

“I know you do and I love you to. Life is not the same knowing you’re gone…”

Melia took a deep breath.

“I miss you so much and wish you were here with me…”

_“I miss you too Melia. I will be with you shortly.”_

Melia did not know whether to believe that or not. Fiora would always be in her heart regardless.

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

_“I do. When you and I were talking alone in Colony 9.”_

“Do you remember our first sexual encounter?”

_“Really Melia? You know I couldn’t help it! I wanted to touch you so bad!”_

Melia was lightly laughing.

“You picked me up and slammed me on the table breaking it!”

_“I couldn’t control myself! Once you crossed your legs around me, I wanted to ravish you!”_

“My Fiora.”

_“My Melia.”_

There was a brief of silence.

_“Melia, where are you?”_

“Inside some white room.”

_“I’m in the same room as you.”_

Melia looked around. The room was blank. The room had no windows and just had white walls. There was a plain white bed, a white desk, a computer, and a chair. She did not see Fiora anywhere. Fiora could see Melia though. She wondered why she did not figure it out yet. Melia will not be able to see her until she finds out the secret.

“Where are you Fiora?”

_“What do you remember Melia?”_

“Nothing. I just remember waking up inside this room and remembered you died…”

_“Melia, do you remember getting slashed?”_

“I do but I survived, and you were stabbed to…”

_“Melia, you were there with me.”_

“What are you talking about Fiora?”

_“Melia, you died to. I’m behind you and ready to take you to Elysium.”_

Melia turned her chair and saw the woman she loved right in front of her warmly smiling.

“Fiora!?”


End file.
